Fotografías
by HikariCaelum
Summary: "Hacer fotografías es parecido a pintar un cuadro. Tienes que encontrar los detalles que lo vuelven realista, las cosas que forman la imagen y que a veces pasan desapercibidas". Doce sesiones de fotos, doce personas muy reales, diferentes, dispuestas a mostrar y a tratar de esconder. [Para jacque-kari]
1. El proyecto

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, este fic es para mi querida _jacque-kari_ por su cumpleaños, aunque aún queda bastante.

.

* * *

 **~ Fotografías ~**

* * *

.

—Trae algo diferente. Esto no sirve, ¿entiendes?

Me escuecen los ojos pero intento no llorar. Sé que tiene razón, me fío de su criterio.

—¿Quieres de verdad que te admitan? Tendrás que demostrar que te lo mereces. No con fotos de cachorritos o de niños jugando, esas las hace todo el mundo. Tienes que conectar de verdad...

—¿Cómo? —Se perturba cuando interrumpo su monólogo. Hay como una regla no escrita de que jamás se habla mientras lo hace un profesor. Los alumnos tienen que fingir cumplirla.

—Piensa, Yagami. Hacer fotografías es parecido a pintar un cuadro. Tienes que encontrar los detalles que lo vuelven realista, las cosas que forman la imagen y que a veces pasan desapercibidas.

Aprieto los labios. Él suspira.

—¿Quieres que te admitan en el curso de verano? —Asiento con la cabeza—. Entonces haz algo que sea verdadero. Algo que haga sentir a quienes nunca han aprendido a hacerlo.

Deja caer la carpeta con las fotos inservibles. Se salen las esquinas blancas y coloreadas, los momentos que capturé y que no esconden nada especial. Sé que mi profesor tiene razón. Puede que ahora imparta clases de inglés en el instituto, pero hubo un tiempo en el que fue un fotógrafo un poco conocido. Dice que para conseguir vivir de ello debes tener algo que no tengan los demás. Él lo tenía al principio, pero lo perdió y nunca más ha podido recuperarlo.

— _Es como le pasa a muchos escritores_ —me dijo un día—. _Hacen un buen libro y nada más. Por mucho que se esfuercen, no consiguen crear otro mundo que merezca la pena. Eso me pasó. Conecté con la vida durante una sesión de fotos, gané un premio y todo. No pude repetirlo_.

Recojo mi trabajo, de los seis años que llevo teniendo una cámara, y me marcho. Cuando estoy en la puerta, el profesor me sonríe.

—Espero que no encuentres lo que buscas. Porque si lo haces una vez, sufrirás la decepción de no poder repetirlo.

—¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si puedo conectar con el mundo más de una vez?

—Entonces te envidiaré profundamente.

Sonrío vagamente antes de cerrar.

Camino hasta casa. Siempre me ha gustado pasear, sirve para que despeje la cabeza y me deje llevar por la vida que se respira. No me incomoda ver la pintura picada de las casas viejas o los huecos en la dentadura del vagabundo que siempre pide en la puerta del supermercado. Todo es parte del mundo, no se puede comprender cómo es si no se acepta todo.

Hubo un tiempo en que mis padres no ponían las noticias, decían que yo era pequeña para ver imágenes de catástrofes y escuchar sobre asesinatos. Empecé a verlas cuando no había nadie en casa, el secreto las hizo más interesantes. Al contrario de lo que ellos pensaban, no me entristecía ver aquello. Tampoco me alegraba. Simplemente era una ventana hacia la vida, una manera de entender que siempre está avanzando y que nunca es buena o mala por completo.

Me doy cuenta de que he llegado cuando ya tengo un vaso de agua en la mano. Bebo despacio. Miro las figuras que forma la luz contra el cristal. Mi hermano me mira a mí, muchas veces lo hace así, como si intentara descifrarme.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo —dice.

—¿Por qué?

—Estás seria. Dijiste que ibas a ir a hablar con el profesor. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Mis fotos no sirven. Cualquiera puede hacer algo así.

—¡Menudo estúpido! ¡Qué sabrá él de…!

—Taichi, él tiene razón. Si le hubieras escuchado sabrías que tiene razón.

—A mí me gustan tus fotos.

Sonrío. Dejo el vaso y me apoyo en la encimera de la cocina con los antebrazos. Parpadeo tres veces antes de hablar.

—No basta con eso. Tengo que conectar con el mundo de verdad, con las personas. Encontrar cosas que parezcan insignificantes. En los pequeños detalles está la vida.

Él resopla. Se frustra cuando hablo así, dice que paso demasiado tiempo con Takeru y su alma de poeta. Después se ríe, aunque más bien parece que va a toser.

—Bueno, entonces hazlo.

Una pestaña se escapa de su párpado y se posa en la mejilla, cerca de la nariz. Tai no se ha dado cuenta, pero yo sí. Vuelvo a sonreír. Ya he encontrado lo que buscaba.

—Eso voy a hacer.

* * *

.

Esto es una idea vieja, que encontré mientras pensaba qué podía regalarle a jacque. ¿Por qué esto en lugar de un Yamakari, su pareja favorita, como normalmente? Porque siento que es una de las pocas personas que aprecia tanto a Hikari como yo, y que la percibe de la misma manera a la que yo lo hago.

Serán doce capítulos cortitos (muy cortitos) más. El último, el día del cumpleaños de jacque.

Felicidades adelantadas :)


	2. Taichi

.

* * *

 **~ Fotografías ~**

* * *

.

 **Taichi**

 _ **Eternamente niño, eternamente adulto**_

.

Le hago un gesto para que se acerque. Arrastra los pies hasta mí.

—Taichi, relájate.

—¿Estás segura de que no prefieres pedírselo a Mimi? A ella le gusta que le hagan fotos.

—Se lo pediré, pero quiero empezar contigo. Si no lo consigo contigo no funcionará con nadie.

—¿Y tenía que ser aquí?

—Jugábamos en este parque de pequeños.

—Ya. —Frunce el ceño.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—No.

Sé que sí. Esto le trae recuerdos. Más buenos que malos, pero el peor es tan fuerte como para eclipsar los demás. Aquí fue donde me trajo cuando estaba enferma, creyendo que me encontraba mejor y provocando que acabara en el hospital. Mi hermano nunca ha superado aquello, quizá si me ayuda en este lugar pueda empezar a perdonarse. Sería agradable venir de vez en cuando a columpiarnos tomando un helado.

Está pensando en ello, lo sé. Sus ojos miran hacia el suelo, sus cejas se acercan. Saco una foto.

Me lanza una mirada indignada por haberle pillado por sorpresa.

—¿Te acuerdas del día en el que encontramos una rana en esa fuente? —pregunto.

—Sí. —Se echa a reír. La cámara hace un pequeño "clic" cuando pulso el botón—. Te asustaste cuando saltó y te caíste de culo. Me pasé como una hora persiguiéndola para acercártela y que le perdieras el miedo.

—Y lo conseguiste.

Me gusta el contraste de su piel tostada contra la camiseta azul. Acerco el zoom y fotografío el punto donde acaba la manga derecha. Él no se da cuenta. Está absorto en viejos recuerdos. Capturo la arruga de su entrecejo.

Sé que hay mucho más en él de lo que suele aparentar. La gente cree que todo le da igual, que vive para divertirse y que los problemas los supera sin dudar. Yo sé que no. Solo se puede ser valiente si hay miedos que vencer. Y él es la personas más valiente que jamás conoceré. Ahora mismo hay algo que le preocupa más de lo que intenta aparentar. Quiere ayudarme con esto, está asustado porque si me aceptan en el curso pasaré todo el verano en otra ciudad. Aunque me acerque a los dieciocho, para él siempre seré esa pequeña niña enfermiza que necesita su protección.

—Has crecido demasiado rápido.

—Nunca dejaré de crecer, pero eso no cambia nada.

—Algún día te quedarás así de enana, porque te encorvarás, y te saldrán arrugas. —Fotografío su sonrisa traviesa. Finjo indignarme.

—Seguiré creciendo. Mi pelo y mis uñas lo harán, puede que algún michelín llegada cierta edad. Y también se crece mentalmente.

Mira hacia el cielo con nostalgia. Esta va a ser mi foto preferida, con su pelo revuelto por la brisa en ese fondo azul. Y su gesto, que me recuerda lo mucho que ha madurado, aunque por ahí en el fondo sigue estando el mismo Taichi que solo pensaba en correr tras un balón.

Eternamente niño. Eternamente adulto. Siempre llevó demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, por sí mismo eligió liderar a los demás, no poder tener momentos de debilidad. Él fue quien tuvo que crecer antes de tiempo, pero supo guardar un poco de la esencia de la infancia. Esa que hace que todavía juegue por la calle a no pisar las rayas del suelo.

Miro las fotografías y sonrío. Lo he conseguido, tengo lo que buscaba.

Me acerco a él y dejo que me estreche muy fuerte entre sus brazos.

—Hermano, cuando sea mayor quiero ser como tú.


	3. Sora

.

* * *

 **~ Fotografías ~**

* * *

.

 **Sora**

 _ **Fuerte fragilidad**_

.

Siempre me ha parecido precioso su pelo. Un tono anaranjado sobre una piel más oscura que las que suele haber por aquí. Bronceada por las horas al sol, y también por su matiz natural. Es la primera vez que me pregunto qué raíces tendrá, porque está claro que alguna parte de su familia (probablemente su padre) tiene antepasados extranjeros.

Me esfuerzo en sacar una buena fotografía del brillo de su pelo.

Ella me dedica toda la atención que puede mientras el entrenamiento de tenis termina. Yo aprovecho para capturar la perfecta pose de su cuerpo cuando golpea la pelota, la posición de sus rodillas, y la forma en que sus dedos se cierran en torno al mango de la raqueta.

Cuando ha terminado, se acerca a mí, secándose el sudor con una toalla.

—Perdona por hacerte esperar —me dice.

—Tranquila, he empezado ya.

—No me saques muy horrible, por favor. —Ríe, pero veo el gesto nervioso tras ese sonido. Me encargo de que quede reflejado enfocando una gota de sudor que resbala por su sien y desenfocando el resto de la cara.

Dejo que se vaya a cambiar, pero le pido que sigamos en las canchas de tenis. Creo que es el mejor lugar en el que enseñar a Sora, con el campo de fútbol visible a lo lejos.

Quizá es por eso por lo que se lo he pedido a ella después de a Taichi... además de porque sé que me ayudaría en lo que fuera, porque creo que con ella no hay un misterio que desentrañar. Aunque se esfuerce en lo contrario, hace tiempo que comprendí cuáles son sus tropiezos y sus metas. Y quiero ser capaz de reflejar lo que ya conozco antes de buscar más allá.

Se sienta en el banco de hierro y apoya los codos sobre sus piernas.

—No sé cómo posar, dime qué hacer. —Quiere ayudarme, facilitarme el trabajo.

—Solo compórtate como siempre. No poses.

A pesar de mis palabras, veo la tensión en sus hombros. Tardo en darme cuenta de que no es debido a la sesión de fotos, sino que ella siempre está así.

¿Cuánto puede soportar alguien el esforzarse tanto?

—¿Sabes, Sora? Desde que te conocí, me pregunté cómo podías ser tan fuerte.

—¿Eh? —Ha empezado a atardecer, así que el flash la ciega un poco cuando pillo su gesto de absoluta sorpresa.

—Eras capaz de seguirle el ritmo a mi hermano, no te importaba jugar al fútbol con los demás niños y destrozarte las rodillas al caer… —Sus codos siguen apoyados en sus piernas. Me gusta el contraste que hacen, la piel arrugada tiene una fragilidad que se me hace muy Sora, y las musculosas piernas dejan ver todo el trabajo y esfuerzo—. Y, después, fuiste tan fuerte como para decidir hacer cambios, en lugar de seguir con lo de siempre. No cualquiera puede.

—¿De verdad lo ves así?

—Tú deberías verlo así.

Mira hacia el suelo. Sus pestañas dejan una sombra preciosa en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué más ves en mí, Hikari?

—Que eres como una figura de cristal. Delicada, dura, pero a la vez fácil de resquebrajarse.

Entreabre los labios. En la fotografía casi puede sentirse el aliento que se le ha escapado.

Después me dedica una mirada que conozco bien, que he visto desde que la conocí, no solo para mí sino para todos los demás. Maternal. Preocupada por nosotros, orgullosa por igual.

La tengo. A la Sora que nunca dejará de ser insegura pero que, justamente por ello, puede ser la persona más fuerte del mundo. Y la más preocupada por los demás.

—Qué mayor has sido siempre, Hikari.

Me da un abrazo cuando le digo que la sesión ha terminado. Casi puedo notar las fisuras que tiene y, también, esa fuerza con la que podría sostener el mundo entero para que todos estuviésemos bien.


	4. Iori

.

* * *

 **~ Fotografías ~**

* * *

.

 **Iori**

 _ **Rectitud**_

.

El dojo (si no me equivoco al llamarlo así) de kendo es un sitio que inspira respeto. No tiene que tener nada especial, en realidad. Solo es un lugar donde se respira la tradición, el honor, la rectitud.

Viéndolo, es entendible que Iori sea como es. Aunque bien sé que no se debe a que practica kendo.

Está sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, la espalda muy recta y la barbilla ligeramente alzada. Una postura perfecta. Con su mirada seria, que le hace parecer muchísimo más mayor de lo que es.

¿Cómo un niño puede aparentar ser adulto? Él lo consigue.

Guardo bien todos esos detalles de su rectitud. Es alguien realmente fascinante. No mueve un músculo mientras yo doy vueltas a su alrededor y capturo esa pequeña arruga en su ropa, esa nuca con el pelo muy corto, esos nudillos blancos por aguantar la postura.

Después me siento, imitando cómo está Iori, frente a él. Y espero.

—¿Te ha servido? —me pregunta, con ese ápice de formalidad que a ratos no conseguimos quitarle con nosotros.

—Mucho. Me he dado cuenta de que has crecido bastante, ¿no?

—Diez centímetros en poco tiempo. —Su boca no, pero sus ojos sonríen. Bien, el primer atisbo a más allá de la postura perfecta.

—Te está pasando como a Takeru. Al final me dejaréis todos muy pequeña…

—Los chicos suelen ser más altos —dice, quitándole importancia, aunque su gesto es de diversión. Lo fotografío.

—Yo era mucho más alta que él, ¿lo sabías? Cuando nos conocimos. Igual que Mimi era más alta que Koushiro. Ya nada...

—He visto vuestra foto.

Y ahí aparece la tristeza. Es tan bonita. Hay cosas que son devastadoras pero no por ello menos hermosas, y solo se pueden entender si se perciben de verdad. Esta es una emoción muy verdadera, se le ha escapado.

Entiendo por qué se ha puesto triste, aunque no era mi intención. Porque él no fue parte de esto al principio, porque pensar en su infancia irremediablemente le hace pensar en una pérdida que ha marcado su personalidad.

—Pero, si tengo que elegir, me quedo con ser la más bajita. Para Takeru es más importante que para mí.

—¿Porque juega al baloncesto? —me pregunta, con un tono tan sutilmente burlón que parece que lo he imaginado. Pero sé que no.

—En parte.

—A mí no me importaría seguir siendo el más bajo —dice, mirándome directamente a los ojos quizá por primera vez en todo este rato—, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Le doy una sonrisa. Es curioso sentirse cuidada por alguien más pequeño que tú.

Solía tener algo de lástima (aunque quizá no es la palabra adecuada) por Iori, y es lo más injusto del mundo. Lo sé cuando, llegada la hora del entrenamiento, su abuelo, que tiene una genial forma física para su edad, y él dejan que presencie un combate.

A través del casco, puedo ver más a Iori que cuando tenía el rostro descubierto. Su orgullo cuando es vencido por su abuelo, lo mucho que disfruta mientras practican, lo que le relaja y le hace desconectar. El guerrero fuerte, sereno y perseverante que es. Y no solo estoy hablando del kendo.

No se puede sentir pena por él. Quizá se saltó alguna etapa de la infancia, pero a todo nuestro grupo de amigos le pasó en mayor o menor medida. Que perdiera a alguien no significa que esté solo, tiene un abuelo y una madre a quienes querer y admirar.

Da igual cuán grises parezcan las cosas a veces, los colores se esconden donde menos esperas. Como en esa genuina sonrisa que consigo fotografiar cuando Iori se quita el casco.

Hoy me he llevado una gran lección.


	5. Koushiro

.

* * *

 **~ Fotografías ~**

* * *

.

 **Koushiro**

 _ **El pensador**_

.

Casi me río. Esto es como uno esos documentales de animales… estoy captando al espécimen en su hábitat natural. Veo cómo se relaciona con su entorno, se aísla de otros que no son exactamente de su especie.

Todas las personas del mundo son únicas. Justamente por eso, se podría decir que nadie lo es. Pero, te rijas por el sistema que te rijas, está claro que Koushiro siempre rompe alguno de esos esquemas que tanto le gustan hacer.

Empezando por tener el pelo del rojo más llamativo que he visto nunca. Destaca aún más en contraste con la pantalla negra de su ordenador, en la que solo hay algunos caracteres en blanco.

—¿Importa si salen algunas de las cosas de tu pantalla? —Con mi pregunta, parece regresar de golpe a la Tierra.

—Eh… no, tranquila. Solo es un programa muy sencillo, una tarea para una asignatura.

—Perfecto, gracias.

No creo que haya escuchado mi respuesta.

Ojalá en las fotografías se pudiera reflejar el ritmo al que teclea. Se pudiera entender la velocidad a la que va, la naturalidad con la que sus manos se deslizan por el teclado y dejan en la pantalla dígitos o letras en conjuntos que yo no entiendo pero él lee con la misma facilidad que cualquier otra cosa.

Quizá sí que puedo.

Saco mi teléfono y pongo en marcha un cronómetro, lo dejo apoyado en la mesa junto a Kou. Enfoco los caracteres blancos que van apareciendo en la pantalla en una foto, en otra el contador que pasa a toda velocidad, en otra los dedos de Koushiro aplastando suavemente cada tecla. Y vuelta a empezar.

Lo siguiente que fotografío son sus cejas. Las más expresivas que probablemente veré nunca, concentradas y cómodas al mismo tiempo.

Después me arrodillo en el suelo, de este despacho que siempre tiene impoluto, y capturo esos tobillos delgados y entrelazados.

Cuando me incorporo, me doy cuenta de que el traqueteo del teclado ha parado y Kou me mira con curiosidad.

—Perdona —dice, rascándose un punto bajo la oreja, lo que no se escapa a mi rápida cámara—, es que tenía que terminar esto. ¿Quieres que me siente en el sofá y mire al objetivo o algo así?

—Para nada, está siendo perfecto.

—El arte me parece de lo más curioso, ¿sabes? —Me encanta. Cuando reflexiona en voz alta, todo su cuerpo cambia a una postura que no podría describir con palabras, lo bueno es que esto es una sesión fotográfica—. No tiene lógica. Algunos se la buscan, ponen reglas o encuentran cosas en común de acuerdo a los periodos o culturas… Pero no sirve. Un cuadro para mí puede no ser nada, a otra persona hacerla llorar y a otra más hacerla sonreír. Por eso creo que yo no serviría para nada de eso. Me muevo mucho más cómodo buscando cosas que sean solo certezas. Sentir se me da mal.

A mí no me engaña. Sí, quiere entender toda la lógica de este mundo… Pero también anhela que haya otros. Con lógicas nuevas. Que la búsqueda no se agote nunca.

—No es tan distinto a lo que hacen los artistas, ¿sabes? —Inclina la cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda, en gesto curioso. Perfecto para mi colección de él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que haces lo mismo que los artistas. Buscar.

—Interesante… ¿Crees que todas las personas buscan? ¿Que el mundo, al final, se reduce a eso?

—Creo que el mundo no se puede reducir a nada. Nunca. Y que algunos no se dedican a buscar, sino a encontrar.

—¿De cuáles eres tú?

—De ninguno —respondo, sonriendo.

Lo veo por un momento. En esas pupilas que se confunden con sus oscuros irises, pero que mi buena cámara consigue mostrar. La satisfacción de una nueva reflexión, de una pensamiento que nunca había pasado por la cabeza. Y todos los tropiezos por los que ha pasado para ser la persona madura que es hoy día.

—Deberíamos hablar más a menudo —me dice, antes de que me marche.

—Cuando quieras.

Está bien enseñarle a ese chico genio que suele encerrarse que compartir pensamientos a veces es más satisfactorio que crearlos solo. Nunca pensé que yo podía enseñarle algo a Koushiro.


	6. Ken

.

* * *

 **~ Fotografías ~**

* * *

.

 **Ken**

 _ **Perdonar**_

.

Cuando él me mira, sé que sabe que estoy jugando un poco sucio. Para captar emociones reales, a veces hay que ir un poquito más allá.

Además, para arreglar lo que está fisurado a veces hay que romperlo del todo y saber recomponerlo para que pueda sanar. Es por eso que, sabiendo lo que sé sobre Ken, he traído un pompero que acabo de comprar en una tienda en la esquina. Es de color lila y me ha parecido el más adecuado para él.

Su balcón no tiene vistas particularmente bonitas. Al otro lado de la puerta corredera de cristal, se ven un poco los muebles funcionales e impersonales de la estancia de dentro. Pero es un lugar importante, por lo que solía hacer aquí y con quién.

Me mira tan fijamente que decido hablar antes de empezar, en lugar de al revés como he estado haciendo con los demás.

—¿Quieres decirme algo?

—No…

—No tienes que hacer pompas, si no quieres. —Se turba un poco. Normalmente, Ken solo tiene una sonrisa amable y tímida, es el gesto que más se le ve, por eso es extraño haber conseguido una emoción negativa. Es mi primera foto.

—La verdad, Hikari… Sabes que no quiero.

—Lo sé. Tranquilo. Solo finge que no estoy.

—Es un poco difícil, con una cámara apuntándome.

—Hablemos, para que te sea más fácil. Cuéntame algo.

Se pasa una mano por la barbilla, al pensar, y yo la fotografío. También el resto de sus rasgos, suaves, casi con un toque afeminado. Es de esos rostros que parecen resaltar entre los demás, con un aura diferente. No soy capaz de explicarlo, pero su cara hace el trabajo por mí, porque es una de esas situaciones en que una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

—¿Seguro que no queréis merendar nada? —pregunta la señora Ichijouji, sacando a su hijo del apuro de pensar algo que contarme.

—No, mamá, gracias —responde él.

—Bueno, Hikari, si quieres quedarte a cenar estoy preparando una receta que seguro que te gustará.

—Tengo una cena familiar hoy, con mis abuelos, pero si no me quedaría.

—Otra vez será, espero verte más por aquí.

—Claro, gracias, señora Ichijouji.

La mujer se marcha y aprovecho para inmortalizar el sonrojo de Ken. Muy dulce.

—Lo siento —se disculpa.

—¿Por qué?

—Últimamente me pregunta mucho por chicas, desde que nuestra vecina le dijo que su nieta se me declaró y yo la rechacé… Está preocupada porque, a mi edad, aún no me haya gustado nadie. Y yo todavía estoy intentando entender por qué le gustaba a esa chica que no conocía.

Eso es lo que tiene Ken. Lo que hace que sea más guapo. Que lo es y no se toma a sí mismo en serio, que no hay un ápice de prepotencia en él. Todo lo contrario a como llegó a ser en el pasado, cuando no era realmente él.

—Perdona, es fácil hablar contigo —dice, al ver que no respondo.

—Creo que, para que te guste alguien, tienes que gustarte a ti mismo primero. O al menos ese debería ser el orden correcto de las cosas. No hay prisa.

Clava la mirada en el objetivo de mi cámara. Si existiera la magia como en muchas películas o libros, probablemente esos ojos tendrían la capacidad de congelar a los demás.

Una Medusa que convierte en piedra a las personas que mira, pero que no quiere hacerlo. Atormentada por ese don transformado en maldición.

—¿Crees que no me gusto a mí mismo?

—Creo que te pasa como a mí, hay cosas que no te perdonas —digo, mirando al pompero que sigue sobre una mesita en la terraza—. Solo que no sé si tú te das cuenta de que es un error.

Las barreras se caen en apenas un parpadeo, pero mi rápida cámara captura el instante en que él se da cuenta de las cosas.

También tengo fotos de sus labios contraídos para soplar y crear bonitas pompas de jabón. Las primeras desde hace muchos años. La mejor de todas las fotografías de la sesión es una de Ken al fondo de la imagen, con una gran pompa brillando con los colores del arcoíris en primer plano.

Me da las gracias antes de que me marche. Y su madre también.

Yo me pregunto cuántas personas en el mundo necesitan que les recuerden lo especiales que son, y lo maravillosamente imperfectas.


	7. Jou

.

* * *

 **~ Fotografías ~**

* * *

.

 **Jou**

 _ **Trabajo y ejemplo**_

.

Por suerte, mi cámara apenas hace ruido. Un suave "clic" de vez en cuando, al hacer una foto, pero nada más. Jou está tan ocupado como siempre y ha accedido a que hagamos la sesión, pero aprovechando mientras el tiempo para seguir estudiando.

La biblioteca de la Facultad de Medicina es inmensa, aunque supongo que todas lo serán. Es mi primer contacto con una biblioteca universitaria.

Reina un silencio agradable, que solo se rompe con el sonido de hojas pasando, pasos retumbando y gente que se remueve en sus asientos. Es una sintonía perfecta para Jou.

Me encargo de que quede plasmada: muestro el tic de su pierna (cruzada sobre la otra) en tres fotografías; saco una al techo que tiene decoraciones de metal y reflejan aquí y allá a los atareados estudiantes; las manos de Jou sosteniendo, con aire experto, un libro más grueso que mi cabeza.

Después de conseguir lo que quiero del ambiente, me centro en él.

Sus gafas lanzan destellos. Sigue con sus apuntes, pero tiene la barbilla hacia arriba, para dejarme buen ángulo, y solo baja los ojos a los papeles. Sus cristales no consiguen esconder las profundas ojeras que ya parecen parte de su cara.

Es el rostro del cansancio.

—¿Puedo interrumpirte un momento? —pregunto, en un susurro.

—Claro, dime. —Sé que de veras quiere ayudarme. Sino no levantaría siquiera los ojos de sus apuntes.

—¿Cómo has conseguido ser tan responsable?

Parpadea un momento, con el amago de una sonrisa. Se quita las gafas y las limpia. Me aseguro de fotografíar ese gesto, y también su recta nariz ahora que está despejada.

—Nunca me habían preguntado algo así. Se suele dar por sentado de que es algo que viene con nosotros o no.

—Lo que somos suele ser algo que elegimos, de alguna manera.

—Eso es cierto… —Se remoja los labios antes de seguir hablando. ¿Está pensando demasiado lo que responder? Quizá quiere asegurarse de ser un buen ejemplo—. Verás, desde pequeño he encontrado miles de cosas que no se me dan bien. Pero hay una que se me da genial: comprometerme, trabajar.

—¿Por qué es tan importante ser bueno en algo?

—Esa es la pregunta de alguien que no sabe lo que se siente siendo malo en todo. —No lo dice con amargura, sino al contrario. Sus ojos se arrugan ligeramente cuando sonríe, qué gran detalle para guardar—. Todos queremos que los demás se sientan orgullosos de nosotros. Honrar a nuestra familia, ser dignos de los que nos rodean… Y, por suerte, descubrí que de veras me gustaba ese futuro que parecía que mi padre me había impuesto. Quiero ser médico porque se me da bien trabajar hasta el cansancio, querer ser útil para los demás.

Con sus palabras, queda claro por qué siempre está tan agotado.

Me vuelve a sonreír antes de sacar otro gran manual de medicina. Mientras lo hojea, se le escapa un bostezo. El puente de la nariz tiene una pequeña arruga que me apresuro a capturar.

—Jou, puede que no te importe, o que no necesites que te lo diga… Pero me siento muy orgullosa de ti. Todos tus amigos se sienten así.

—Lo sé, y voy a ser digno de que os sintáis orgullosos.

Hay agradecimiento en sus ojos, antes de que baje la cabeza. Es ahí cuando sé que lo he captado de verdad, a su oscura coronilla con la primera cana asomándose tímidamente. Ahí está la clave de Jou. Da igual cuántos logros consiga, nunca terminará su trabajo, porque siempre querrá merecer haber llegado hasta allí.

Qué gran ejemplo.


	8. Mimi

.

* * *

 **~ Fotografías ~**

* * *

.

 **Mimi**

 _ **Sencillez**_

.

Le he dejado a ella elegir el lugar. Sentía que era algo importante, que también diría cosas sobre qué puedo encontrarme en esta sesión. Ha escogido un centro comercial, el más grande, lleno de tiendas, colores y luces.

Y eso me dice algo muy significativo. Ha elegido lo de fuera, no lo de dentro.

—¡Venga, Hikari! Ahí hay una fuente preciosa, seguro que me sacas guapa.

La sigo obedientemente, aunque le hago las primeras fotos a traición. El pelo se le ha movido hacia un lado, dejándome una visión muy buena de uno de sus hombros desnudos. Con una piel pálida impoluta. Cuando se da la vuelta, aprovecho para hacer una foto de su ombligo. Si lo lleva al aire está claro que no le importa mostrarlo.

Ya tengo lo que quiere enseñar ella, la fotografío preciosa con la fuente al fondo. Ahora quiero buscar más allá. Me siento una detective por un momento.

Las puntas de su pelo está muy cuidadas. Pero ese color no es el suyo, las cejas la delatan. Primer punto para mí, encontrando lo que hay debajo. ¿Será parte de lo que se está esforzando en no mostrar? ¿Es consciente de que lo hace?

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—¡Claro! —También le gusta hablar de sí misma. Vamos a ver hasta qué punto.

—¿A qué le tienes más miedo en el mundo?

El primer rastro de vulnerabilidad aparece. Y es algo muy especial.

De perfil, su labio superior es ligeramente más sobresaliente que el inferior. No sé si alguno lo consideraría un defecto, para mí es una gran marca de identidad. Después la desenfoco para que su silueta solo sea un revoltijo de colores. Ahora toca ordenarlos.

—¿Tiene que ser algo tipo… las arañas o algo así?

—Debería ser lo primero que te ha venido a la cabeza —respondo. Le doy una sonrisa por encima de mi cámara, intentando que se relaje. Funciona.

—Me da… doy. —Se muerde el labio inferior, un gesto muy expresivo—. Me doy miedo. A veces. Solo un poco.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

Yo sí. Teme ser como no quiere ser. Teme descubrir que es justamente lo que no le gustaría ser. Me pongo a su lado, mirando a la multitud de personas que entran y salen de las tiendas. No me resisto a capturar a la Mimi seria, pocas veces pasa.

—Preocuparte, preguntarte cómo eres… hace que seas maravillosa. ¿Lo sabías? No cualquiera tiene la capacidad de hacer eso.

Y ella, como siempre, es fácil de contentar. Probablemente es lo más especial que tiene. Esa inocencia con la que acepta lo bueno y echa a patadas lo malo del mundo. Si más personas fueran así, habría menos estrés, menos exigencia, más disfrute.

Esta fotografía es la mejor de esta sesión. Quizá es por el ángulo, no lo sé, pero veo a la Mimi de diez años que fue capaz de demostrar que las lágrimas no son signo de debilidad. Que hace lo complejo sencillo. Es una de esas fotos irrepetibles, con la sonrisa más inocente de mundo.

Me planta un sonoro beso en la mejilla y la invito a un batido de frutas. Se lo ha ganado.


	9. Daisuke

.

* * *

 **~ Fotografías ~**

* * *

.

 **Daisuke**

 _ **Entusiasmo**_

.

Es muy divertido volver a estos pasillos. Es, también, remover memorias. No excesivamente viejas, pero ya de varios años.

Daisuke está entusiasmado. Corretea de aquí para allá y parlotea acerca de los profesores. No dejo de hacerle fotos que reflejan todo su entusiasmo, es realmente contagioso. Aunque la mejor es la que le saco tan rojo como un tomate porque estaba criticando a un profesor que decía que le tenía manía y justo casi se chocó con él al doblar una esquina.

Es de esas cosas que solo le pasan a Dai.

Buscamos la primera aula que tuvimos en esta escuela, la primera que compartimos, y tratamos de recordar (sin éxito) cuáles eran nuestros pupitres. Él acaba señalando uno, muy seguro y contento por haberse acordado. Me sorprendo de su capacidad de convencerse a sí mismo, porque recuerdo claramente que ahí se sentaba una antigua compañera de clase. Pero lo dejo estar.

—¿Cómo has conseguido que nos dejen entrar? —pregunto, mientras inmortalizo el contraste de su pelo con el techo blanco.

—Solo lo he pedido. —Se encoge de hombros. Sí, lo entiendo, con ese entusiasmo es difícil que le puedan negar algo. Aunque él suela creer que no es así.

—Es muy agradable volver, pero me siento de pronto muy mayor.

—¡Yo no! Es raro… Es como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Parece ayer cuando me reí tanto que me salió el zumo por la nariz, o cuando perdí una apuesta y tuve que comerme una lombriz...

Mientras me cuenta anécdotas de la niñez, sus dientes, tan blancos y rectos, ocupan toda su sonrisa. Es la viva imagen de la despreocupación, perfecta para la sesión sobre él.

—Oye, ¿hay alguna lógica en el orden en que estás haciendo las fotos? —me pregunta, mientras paseamos de camino a la salida.

—Lógica, no. Un sentido para mí, sí.

—¿Cuál?

—No sé si podría explicarlo.

—Soy todo oídos. —Me río.

—Bueno, empecé con Taichi porque si no lo conseguía con él, no podría con ninguno. Sora fue la siguiente porque sentí que era lo correcto, alguien a quien ya entendía. Y después quise probar con alguien que me supusiera un reto, Iori. Desde ahí voy pensando quiénes me resultan sencillos o quiénes no… No sé, simplemente me despierto y siento que el siguiente será uno u otro.

—Aún no sé bien qué quieres decir con eso de conseguir algo —dice.

—Ya te enseñaré el resultado final, igual entonces lo entenderás.

—Vale.

Acelera el paso cuando nos acercamos a nuestro destino. Se deja caer, con los brazos y las piernas extendidas, justo en el centro del campo de fútbol. Relajado, enérgico, dispuesto a todo. La pose que no sabía que buscaba para capturar su esencia.

Es alguien lleno de sed de aventuras, de entusiasmo que está dispuesto a repartir. Una persona muy sana para tener cerca, para hacer más divertidos los momentos, dispuesto a reír a carcajadas en cualquier instante. No quiere decir que no tenga inseguridades o mal humor, que a veces tiene exageradamente, pero eso solo lo hace aún mejor.

Daisuke debe ser una de las personas más fáciles de entender. Y, precisamente por eso, una de las más raras de encontrar.

—Dai —lo llamo, él levanta la cabeza para que sepa que me escucha—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te escribí en esa tarjeta que te regalamos en tu cumpleaños?

—¿Que no cambie nunca?

—Sí. Pues eso, no lo hagas. Y, venga, se nos hace tarde, vamos a comer algo con los demás, nos están esperando.

No tiene mucho mérito sacarle una sonrisa entusiasta, porque es de las personas que más las regalan, pero igualmente me contagia el buen humor.


	10. Miyako

.

* * *

 **~ Fotografías ~**

* * *

.

 **Miyako**

 _ **Real**_

.

Pensaba, equivocadamente, que esta iba a ser una de las sesiones más sencillas. Y resulta que no.

Estoy ante la primera persona que no quiere colaborar. Y no sé por qué.

Decido centrarme primero en sus rasgos, antes de profundizar en lo que dicen por dentro. Un largo mechón de pelo liso se le ha escapado del pañuelo que sostiene su pelo hacia atrás. Es tan largo y recto como su propio cuerpo, Miyako es una persona cuya fisonomía está representada en su cabello. Queda inmortalizado cuando se levanta de la banqueta para buscar algo que un cliente le ha pedido.

Tan alta, con unas piernas tan largas, con unos grandes ojos tras unas grandes gafas. Extravagante, en forma de vestir y en forma de ser.

Qué persona tan llamativa y especial.

—¿Bueno, qué, te queda mucho? —Es una queja, porque estoy mirando las fotos que ya he hecho desde hace un par de minutos. Quiere mi atención.

—Un poquito —digo, sonriéndole—. Pero tú sigue atendiendo la tienda, yo te seguiré.

Se encoge de hombros, como si le diera igual. A mí no me engaña.

Desde que hemos empezado, no ha parado de moverse. Incluso en los ratos en que está sentada, no para quieta. Sé que es una persona muy enérgica, sin embargo, también sé que no se comporta así normalmente.

Hora de adentrarse un poquito.

—Miya… sabes que sé que te pasa algo, ¿verdad?

—Pues si lo sabes podrías haber preguntado —replica, aunque al instante pone gesto de arrepentimiento por el tono en el que me ha hablado. Yo saco una muy buena imagen del momento—. Es que… Kari, perdón.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No quiero que te den la beca.

Querría decir que estoy sorprendida, pero no es así. Esconde la cara en las manos y después me mira por entre sus dedos. Buen momento para guardar.

—¿Por algo en particular? —pregunto, casi con diversión.

—Lo siento, lo siento… Es que no quiero que te vayas todo el verano. Es decir… A ver están todos los demás, ya lo sé, pero suelen estar más ocupados que tú, que sigues en el instituto. Y pensaba que me ibas a acompañar a comprar la ropa para mi primer día de universidad, y me ayudarías a decidir si hacerme algo en el pelo…

—Para eso ayudaría más Mimi —digo, mientras mi cámara no pierde detalle de la forma en que Miyako mueve el cuerpo entero al hablar atropelladamente.

—Ya, ya, pero ella ya ha pasado por esto, y Sora… Tú eres como yo, novata en eso, y pensaba que me ayudarías. Además eres quien siempre está más pendiente de mí. Y encima, si te vas, me voy a aburrir cuando el resto estén ocupados.

—Takeru, Daisuke y…

—Sí, están los chicos, pero no quiero ser la única chica.

De alguna manera, consigo que en dos imágenes quede plasmado su suspiro.

—Miya…

—¡Ya! Sé que es una buena oportunidad, no estoy diciendo que no lo hagas. Es solo que en el fondo me gustaría que no lo consiguieras. Y me siento súper egoísta y súper mal…

Se le escapa una lágrima, que mi cámara captura, antes de que la deje sobre el mostrador y me estire para abrazar a Miyako.

—Nada en ese curso en otra ciudad va a hacer que deje de estar pendiente de ti, ¿sabes? Y vendré un par de fines de semana, así que podemos pasarlos en todas las tiendas que necesites para elegir tu ropa. ¡Y si no me mandas fotos! —Ella se ríe, aún llorosa.

—¿Sabes que alguna vez he pensado que me gustaría ser la única chica? Cuando estamos los más pequeños, quiero decir. Que estén más pendientes de mí y que no te salga siempre a ti todo mejor que a mí… Y ahora resulta que hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea, porque a veces se cumple y al final quieres todo lo contrario.

—Vas a pasar un verano genial, con todos, porque tú haces que todo el mundo se divierta. Y cuando vuelva me contarás un montón de anécdotas y yo tendré envidia.

—¿Tú, envidia? No me hagas reír.

Pero se ríe y se pasa el dorso de la mano por las mejillas, para secarlas. La foto estrella de esta sesión.

Miyako solo quiere un poco de atención, por eso se queja y es escandalosa. Solo quiere quererse a sí misma un poco más, por eso a veces tiene celos de los demás. Miyako es una persona muy real.

—Gracias por ser mi amiga, Miya, mi vida sería muy aburrida sin ti.

Se echa a llorar escandalosamente, esta vez de emoción, y me hace reír.


	11. Yamato

.

* * *

 **~ Fotografías ~**

* * *

.

 **Yamato**

 _ **Intensidad**_

.

Sabía lo que iba a encontrar, pero eso no lo hace menos sorprendente. Ahí está, el rastro de la pérdida, de la soledad. En todo él, en toda la esencia que despide.

Veo a Yamato fingir que no estoy, mientras afina su bajo en la pequeña sala de ensayo. Acerco el zoom a las yemas llenas de callos de sus dedos. Es un claro ejemplo del sacrificio que pueden suponer las cosas que nos gustan. Esperaba encontrar un montón de rasgos afilados, es la impresión que da a primera vista, pero me sorprendo al hallar muchas redondeces en los ojos casi gatunos y en los finos labios.

Él está, como siempre, haciendo ver que nada le importa. Independiente, solitario… Y eso solo trata de esconder cómo se siente de verdad. Los que lo conocemos algo más allá de esa fachada, sabemos lo que sufrió y sabemos lo que sintió, pero… ¿sabemos cómo está ahora? ¿Si ya está perdonando? ¿Si está satisfecho con lo que hace?

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Yamato parece extrañado por mi pregunta.

—Algo hambriento.

—No, no hablo de eso. ¿Cómo te sientes con tu vida en general? Estamos acostumbrados a que cuentes tan poco que creo que olvidamos preguntar e insistir.

Yamato me mira fijamente un instante. Capturo esos irises de un azul intenso, de un cielo en día de borrasca, capaces de transmitir mucho de lo que él calla. Que enseñan que, a pesar de que trate de mostrar lo contrario, él siente con más fuerza que la mayoría.

—¿Sabes por qué acepté esto de las fotos? —me pregunta, en lugar de responder.

—¿Porque mi hermano te amenazó y Takeru te sobornó?

—No. Aunque sí que lo han hecho, ambos. —Arquea la ceja y me apresuro a dejarlo inmortalizado. Sarcástico y vacilón, como solo lo es con quienes tiene verdadera confianza. Especialmente si de nuestros hermanos se trata—. Mi nariz ha estado en peligro y tengo la promesa de Takeru de que me cubrirá en las próximas dos cosas a las que no quiera ir.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—Porque tú me lo pediste. —Levanto la cabeza, por un momento, de la cámara, y lo miro sorprendida—. Nunca me habías pedido nada, al menos nada tan personal, tan para ti. Nunca pides cosas para ti.

Compartimos una sonrisa. Parece que no soy la única que está aprendiendo a ver más allá.

—Sabes que eso no responde a mi pregunta, ¿verdad?

—No creo que necesites que te responda. —Pillo a Yamato con el rastro de la sonrisa. Las mejillas un poco estiradas, los ojos algo entrecerrados y los labios escondiendo el gesto alegre. Pero se nota. Ahí, en las comisuras.

Empieza a estar satisfecho. Y esa certeza me da una extraña paz. No será fácil, probablemente sea una de las personas a las que más le cueste olvidar, pero justamente por eso esta sensación es tan valiosa. Poder mostrar su pasión por la música, las pérdidas que ha sufrido y cómo empieza a entender que todo ello le forma como persona.

Apasionado, así es él. Sufre, ama, lucha y cae con la misma pasión.

—Gracias —le digo, al acabar.

—No tienes que…

—No, Yama, no te las doy por la sesión. —Es la primera vez que yo lo llamo por ese apodo—. Sino por haberme dejado verte de verdad. Sé que no se lo permites a cualquiera.

—¿Has conseguido lo que querías?

—Tengo mucho más. Un nuevo sentido para llamarte amigo.


	12. Takeru

.

* * *

 **~ Fotografías ~**

* * *

.

 **Takeru**

 _ **La promesa de un nuevo día**_

.

—No sé por qué me has dejado para el último —lo dice de pronto, mientras caminamos, sin cortarse a la hora de hablar. Conmigo sabe que no tiene que hacerlo.

—Te das demasiada importancia, ¿eh?

—Qué cruel eres. —Su sonrisa es deslumbrante. Conmigo no funciona, no como con otras personas al menos.

—No te lo voy a decir.

—¿En serio? —No está acostumbrado a que me guarde cosas. No con él.

—No todavía. Te lo diré cuando acabemos, ¿te parece bien?

—Te va a dar igual si me parece bien o no.

Es mi turno de sonreírle, porque me ha pillado.

Estiro las manos hacia él, para que me dé la mochila en la que lleva mi cámara, los objetivos y demás. La primera foto de la sesión es de su mirada fija, casi enigmática, cuando mira el lugar que he elegido.

La playa. El mar. Este sitio en particular, donde una vez, hace mucho, me llamó a gritos.

Después me mira a mí y no me resisto a apartarme por un momento del objetivo. Sabe que estoy jugando sucio, igual que con Taichi o con Ken. Y no está nada sorprendido.

Es muy temprano, le he hecho madrugar de más, para llegar en las primeras horas de la mañana. Apenas hay gente y el sol sigue bajo. El azul del cielo sobre nuestras cabezas es del mismo tono que sus ojos. Me aseguro de que quede reflejado.

—¿Me cuentas una historia? —le pido.

—¿Una vieja?

—Sabes cuál quiero escuchar.

Y así sus párpados se cierran un instante, regalándome una imagen espectacular, antes de empezar.

El relato no importa en realidad. Es sobre nosotros, sobre nuestros viajes juntos, sobre lo que hizo que los doce seamos amigos. Pero yo solo quiero conseguir fotografiar su gesto cuando su mente está en otro sitio.

Desde que lo conocí es así. Cuando crea algo, aunque sea a partir de memorias, su cara se transforma. Siempre me sorprendió que tanta creatividad cupiera en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Y, aunque sea más alto que yo, sigue siendo pequeño. Ese bajito Takeru que dejó de llorar cuando le tocó ser valiente. Un punto minúsculo en el universo, que muestra que da igual cuán pequeño seas, lo importante es cuánto seas capaz de hacer sentir a los demás.

Es infinitamente bello. Infinitamente humano.

Mientras habla, capturo su espalda, con el mar de fondo. Después su cuello, el ángulo, lo mucho que puede decir de lo pasado y lo sentido simplemente esa parte del cuerpo. Sus lunares, los cuatro que hacen un recorrido hasta su mandíbula, esa que empieza a destacarse suavemente en rasgos más cuadrados de lo que se podría haber esperado. Y llego a sus ojos. Esos profundos mares en calma.

Ya lo vi en Yamato, el rastro de la pérdida. Hay quienes olvidan que Takeru sufrió lo mismo, que pasó por mucho. Y, aun así, lo que más destaca en él, lo que hace que le admire más, son sus ganas de vivir.

¿Sería cliché decir que es su esperanza lo que más se ve en él?

Saco una de las mejores fotografías, no de esta sesión sino de todas las que he hecho en mi vida. Su iris, que tanto me ha fascinado siempre, con la pupila dilatada al mirarme, reflejando la luz a nuestro alrededor, ese amanecer constante que siempre parece que puede encontrarse en sus ojos.

La promesa de un nuevo día, cada uno mejor que el anterior.

Siento, cuando lo miro, que si él es feliz, yo también lo seré.

—En realidad, sabes por qué he tardado tanto en pedírtelo —le digo, dando por terminada la sesión.

—¿Es importante ser el último?

—No eres el último. Queda una persona más. Pero sí, eres importante.

—¿No me daba demasiada importancia? —pregunta, a medias vacilón, a medias en serio.

—Te das mucha… Pero nunca suficiente.

No decimos más, porque no hace falta. Porque sé que mis pupilas se dilatan al mirarle de la misma manera en que las suyas lo hacen al clavarse en mí.

No decimos nada, solo nos damos la mano.

Y con eso basta. Me da fuerzas para la última sesión. La más difícil de todas.


	13. Hikari

.

* * *

 **~ Fotografías ~**

* * *

.

 **Hikari**

 ** _Guerra interior a contraluz_**

.

Mi habitación siempre ha sido un lugar de tranquilidad. Uno en el que puedo relajarme, cerrar los ojos y dejar volar la imaginación, pasar horas con Miko en el regazo mientras retoco fotos en el ordenador, quedar con Takeru o Miyako y tirarnos en la alfombra hablando de cualquier cosa…

Ahora parece territorio hostil. Y es exclusivamente por mi culpa.

Pero tengo que hacer esto. Lo necesito. No solo por intentar que me den la beca para el curso de fotografía, ahora se ha transformado en algo que necesito.

En estas once sesiones he aprendido cosas sobre mis amigos que no sabía, o les he ayudado a verse tal y como son, he plasmado esas características que hacen a cada uno especial y distinto a los demás. He dejado la sesión más difícil para el final, ahora quiero saber qué guardo yo. Qué escondo.

Pero me asusta lo que pueda encontrar.

Nadie habla de lo difícil que puede ser mirarse a uno mismo sin filtros. Creemos lo contrario, pero estamos más ciegos al mirarnos (para bien o para mal) que al mirar a otros.

Coloco la cámara en un trípode. Tengo un aparatito, regalo de mis padres en mi último cumpleaños, con el que pulso un botón y se hacen las fotos a distancia. Takeru me dijo que me ayudaría, supo cuál iba a ser mi última sesión de fotos sin que se lo tuviera que decir, Taichi también se ha ofrecido cuando le he pedido que me deje la habitación libre, pero me he negado.

Esto lo tengo que hacer sola.

Lo primero que hago es ir ajustando el enfoque para el lugar donde me voy a poner. Fotografío la forma en que cae mi pelo, siempre cortado por encima de los hombros, y de fondo se ve mi habitación, llena de objetos personales. Después me centro en mis orejas, que desde que nací han sobresalido un poquito de más. Luego es el turno de mi clavícula, con la piel blanca en contraste con la camiseta azul que llevo.

Respiro hondo cuando me toca enfrentarme a mi cara.

Es raro, pero me resulta menos familiar que la de muchos otros. Me miro al espejo todos los días cuando me lavo la cara o me peino, así que no lo entiendo… Supongo que no me observo fijándome en los detalles, en lo que hay detrás de cada rasgo o cada gesto. Y sí lo hago con los que me rodean.

Mi rostro es ovalado. Mis mejillas un poco redondeadas. Nariz pequeña. Frente grande tapada por el pelo. Labios ni delgados ni gruesos.

Y mis ojos, los espejos del alma, me enseñan lo que no sabía (o quizá sí) que encontraría.

Hay una guerra en mi interior.

Coraje y miedo. Siempre he tenido esa dualidad. Taichi suele decir que se es valiente si tienes que enfrentarte a tus miedos, y que yo siempre demuestro serlo cuando hay alguien de por medio. Takeru me describió como alguien valiente cuando narró en su libro acerca del día en que me entregué a Myotismon para que dejara de dañar a los demás.

¿Realmente lo soy? Nunca lo he sabido. Pero ahora, mirando mi gesto determinado, aterrada por qué voy a encontrar en mí misma pero decidida a enfrentarme a ello, me planteo por primera vez que quizás ellos tienen razón.

Que a veces esté aterrada, no significa que no tenga valor.

Fotografío mis irises brillantes. Reflejan la luminosidad que entra por la ventana. Todo el mundo ha hablado de mi luz, pero pocos de mis sombras. De cómo parece que hay partes de mis ojos más oscurecidas de lo normal, con dos tonos. Puede que los trozos oscuros hagan destacar más a los claros.

Esa es otra guerra en mí. La luz y la oscuridad. Es difícil mantener el equilibrio en una batalla que nunca tendrá paz. Pero lo hago. Es lo que debo hacer.

La comisura de mi boca se me curva involuntariamente hacia abajo. La dejo inmortalizada antes de pensar a qué se debe.

Hay otra dualidad dentro de mí. La más grande y difícil de llevar. Temo no ser lo que otros creen que soy, no sé si podré alcanzar a la idealizada idea de Hikari que varios tienen. Pero, con el temor, aparece de nuevo el valor.

Quiero llegar a ser esa Hikari. Puedo intentarlo hasta conseguirlo.

Me cambia el gesto a uno que nunca me he visto. Lo fotografío, sorprendida.

Esta soy yo. El punto medio entre varias guerras que nunca terminarán. Y tengo fuerza suficiente para mantener el equilibrio. Para ver lo bonito de la vida, mientras conozco lo malo.

La última foto es desde otra perspectiva. Pongo la cámara frente a mí mientras le doy la espalda a la ventana. Consigo que, aunque yo aparezco oscura a contraluz, se distinga mi sonrisa, y estoy envuelta en el brillo del sol que refulge más allá del cristal.

Resulta que mirarse a uno mismo es algo que todos deberíamos hacer. Sin filtros, apreciando lo bueno y lo malo, porque nos hace ser quienes somos.

Cuando llevo las fotografías, al día siguiente, a mi profesor, él sonríe.

—Ahora mismo, te envidio profundamente —me dice. Y yo quiero dar saltitos de alegría—. Estás admitida. Soy uno de los jueces. ¿Olvidé mencionarlo?

Tengo el impulso de abrazarlo, pero por supuesto me contengo. Le doy las gracias y un par de reverencias antes de marcharme.

Como siempre, Takeru me espera para que volvamos juntos. Esta vez, me acompaña hasta casa. Y allí encuentro a otras diez personas ansiosas por saber si mis fotografías sirven y por verlas.

Es curioso encontrar el entendimiento en los ojos de varios al ver fotos de otros. Taichi le da una palmada en la espalda a Yamato, y él me sonríe de lado. Iori y Ken intercambian una mirada que dice muchas cosas, como si se comprendieran por primera vez de verdad. Sora abraza a Mimi, ella tiene los ojos vidriosos. Miyako llora sin filtros y Daisuke se ríe mientras le da palmaditas en la cabeza. Koushiro y Jou comentan algo acerca de sus sesiones que no llego a escuchar. Takeru compara la última foto que le hice con la última que me saqué de mí misma, murmurando que es inspirador.

Lo mejor que he sacado de todo esto es aprender que, por muy distintos que seamos, podemos encontrar cosas en común siempre.

He aprendido que podemos crecer sin perder nuestra esencia. Que ser frágil, no significa no ser fuerte. Que la rectitud puede esconder sonrisas genuinas. Que todos a veces pensamos de más y perdonamos de menos (a otros y a nosotros mismos). Que el trabajo duro da sus frutos. Que hacer las cosas sencillas y tomar la vida con entusiasmo es muy importante. Que mis amigos, y yo misma, somos personas muy reales, llenos de virtudes y defectos, y capaces de sentir con mucha intensidad. Que en medio de todas las guerras del mundo, siempre estaba y estará la promesa de que el sol volverá a salir mañana.

Me las arreglo para abrazar a todos uno por uno, incluso Iori y Yamato me devuelven el gesto, y es entonces cuando les digo que ya estoy aceptada en el curso.

Esto se lo debo a ellos. Lo que soy y lo que seré, también. No podría tener mejor compañía en el complicado y precioso camino de la vida.

* * *

.

Ahora sí, ¡feliz cumpleaños, mi querida jacque! Como ya comenté, creo que tú puedes apreciar este fic como yo, algo centrado en Hikari y en su "descubrimiento", yo misma creo que he aprendido cosas sobre ellos (y sobre la forma que tenemos de percibirnos a nosotros mismos y al resto). Espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado.

He estado mirando las dedicatorias de los otros tres fics que te he escrito por tu cumpleaños, y veo que me repito muchísimo, pero es que realmente espero que pases un día maravilloso, porque te lo mereces, porque siempre me sacas sonrisas y solo espero haberte sacado una yo. ¡Felicidades, te quiero mucho!

Y gracias a todos los que me leen, aunque sea en las sombras ;)


End file.
